


Witches,fairies and magical kitchenware

by CookieChey



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieChey/pseuds/CookieChey
Summary: Natsume is living in a magical forest with only sora,until he hears the cries of a woman...
Relationships: Sakasaki Natsume/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Witches,fairies and magical kitchenware

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy
> 
> All above mentioned character have a minor roll in this.

It was a foggy night, as so often lately, despite the howling wind. The moon shone brightly over a small house which was in the middle of the woods, only one person was living in it.

Haunted by many and yet still hidden, Natsume enjoyed living here. The forest fairy Sora, who was so amazed by his magic that he called Natsume 'Master’, was the one to keep him company during those lonely nights.

Yet this night was different; a girl was on the run, chased by the monsters that lived here during the night.  
After hearing her plead the witch decided to head out to capture her. A companion was truly what he wished for and here he is being able to be the good guy for once in his life.

Once Sora, who oddly enough wasn't afraid of the monsters, showed Natsume were the girl is he came to her rescue. Natsume was just in time to scare off the vampire brothers who were living in the castle far off. A lightning bolt was hitting the ground close to the older vampire. “Leave the young lady alone, will you”, the witch said. Both vampires backed away, leaving the (Y/H/C) girl alone on the forest’s ground.

The young woman sobbed heavily when Natsume touched her shoulder. She looked up into his golden eyes, goosebumps slightly forming on her skin. “Who are you?”, She asked in a whisper as Natsume picked her up bridal style.

He turned around to the vampires and settled on his broomstick, ready to fly off. Sora was firmly sitting on his shoulder.  
“We will take our leave now, Rei and Ritsu. Good luck finding something to feed off.” With that he pushed them into the air. (Y/N) almost felt like she could touch the stars when they flew across the moon. When they landed, the young witch carried her into the small but comfortable looking house.

Natsume sat her onto the small bed and turned toward the furnace, taking a star-shaped piece of candy out his jacket. Once the furnace's door opened he said: “Here Mika, enjoy your candy and heat up, we have a visitor!” After he closed the door, Natsume turned around and bowed before the frying pan. “Dear Shu! Grace us with an otherworldly meal today!”, he exclaimed. The pan spoke back in a harsh tone: “You better have the best ingredients! Your visitor is of noble blood!”

Natsume grabbed the best he had and threw them into the frying pan, not paying attention to the rumbling of the pan and furnace.  
He then turned around to look at (Y/N)'s face, smiling brightly at her. Sora sat on her shoulder and chatted happily with her. “How are you?”, the witch asked as he slowly patted her head. “I'm good! Thank for the rescue.. Shisho?”She smiled at his confused face. “The fairy said that he addresses you like this.” Natsume was happy that she wasn't afraid.  
“Please, just call me Natsume, little kitten. I'm a witch and I'm glad that you aren't afraid ♪”, he said slowly as he watched her expression change to excitement rather than worry or fear.  
“Just like me”, she exclaimed, her (Y/E/C) eyes glowing with happiness. But the happiness soon turned into fear once she told him about the witch-hunt. He sighed loudly out of frustration.

Sora then smiled at both of them and asked: “Why don't live with Shisho and me then?!”  
(Y/N) nodded happily.

…

(Y/N) lived with the young witch for nearly a year now. Her skills have improved a lot since the faithful day she met him.  
Over time (Y/N) fell for his cheeky smile and ongoing perverse jokes. He felt the same, even though none of them said so, they were in a lovely relationship 

(Y/N) got to know many things; the furnace called Mika was a good friend of her by then, especially because both loved sweets. She also met the Sakuma brothers again and got to know that they don't kill people and that they don't drink blood without asking if it's okay.  
The werewolf Koga usually came to Natsume to get his wounds treated and the water spirit Kanata, who was living in the nearby lake, would make sure the water was warm enough whenever (Y/N) took a bath. But the frying pan was nice, too. Even if it spoke harshly it saved their dinner often.  
But they mostly got visited by the magical dove called Wataru. They always chatted happily about everything that he had seen whenever he flew to another country.

But Natsume and Sora were special to her. Natsume as her lover and Sora as their child. Even if no one said it, they knew it by heart and that was all they needed to know.


End file.
